


So Damn Much

by theagonyofblank



Category: Lost
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches as he holds her up in the water...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Damn Much

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was surfing; written for leformat.

She watches as he holds her up in the water, watches as he helps her hop up onto the thin plan of carved wood, the waves lapping at his shoulders and her calves. She watches as she just sits atop the flimsy board in the middle of the ocean, watches as he places his hands on the board - right by her legs but not touching - and watches as she lets him. She watches as he tries to explain how to catch a wave. She watches as she attempts one but then falls off, her heart stopping for an instant, before he helps her up and there's droplets of water everywhere, and they're both laughing together, and Juliet has to turn away because it hurts so damn much.

She watches as he approaches her with a tray of fruit, watches as he waves her over, saying something she can't quite hear over the rorar of the ocean. She watches as they meet somewhere in the middle of the beach, watches as he smiles and watches as she smiles back. She watches as he leans in, watches as she throws her head back and laughs out loud - a laugh that, even though she can't hear it, makes her heart pound faster. She watches as they help themselves to the fruit; then the current pulls at her feet, and she has to turn back to the surfboard and away from Juliet, and it's not because Juliet is happy, but because Juliet is happy _without her_ , and that's what makes it hurt so damn much.

\- - - - - - -

  



End file.
